Let Me Taste You
by Elfana
Summary: Just a little smutty fic for my crack OTP Malo x Alois from Amnesia: Justine. Malois. Mature BL


**A/N: **I do not own Amnesia: Justine or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Alois Racine sighed and threw himself on his bed in the cell he shared with Malo and Basile. His blonde hair fanned out on his pillow. Bleeding cuts were visible all over his body. He could hear Justine mutter to herself when she locked the door, shutting them out. Justine…<p>

"Hey there, lover boy." Malo de Vigny chirped up from the shadows. He was licking his lips, laying on the ground, occasionally cackling.

"Shut up." Alois muttered. His cuts hurt. He should had sharpened his knife before proving his love by cutting himself. He could feel the blood drip out of them.

"What did that whore want from you this time?" Basile Giroux growled. He was seated in the other corner, on his own bed.

"She wanted me to prove my undying love for her. My beautiful Justine…" Alois whispered and turned around, flinching as his wounds had stuck to his sheets.

"At least you can still see that cunt." Basile snapped and reached up to touch his bandaged eyes. She had blinded him not too long ago.

Malo snickered in his corner. "I bet Justine tastes lovely. Just delicious." He smacked his lips.

"You can't eat Justine." Alois said and tried to lift himself up, whimpering.

"Ahh, that's a shame. How about I eat you instead?" Malo said and turned to look at the blonde. Malo's short brown hair and green eyes really stood out for some reason. He licked one of his slender fingers. Fingers that used to play the violin.

Alois didn't bother to reply and dropped himself down on his back. He sighed again. Suddenly the weight on the bed shifted and a warmth fell over him.

His limbs hurt too much to push his attacker off. Two surprisingly soft hands spread his legs open and then something warm and wet traced his cuts on his inner tight.

The blonde man gasped and lifted his head. Malo was leaning over him, slowly licking his wounds. Justine never touched him anymore. They used to have romantic dinners and passionate nights until she snapped and didn't care about such things anymore. The younger male's tongue was soft, pleasurable even.

"M-Malo… What are you doing?" Alois gasped, not used to these touches anymore. All he knew was the sharp knife when he cut his own flesh.

"Shhh…" Malo whispered, his warm breath tickling on Alois' skin. "Just let me taste you some more…"

"What are you fuckers doing?" Basile said, clearly irritated.

The younger male's fingers were currently tracing patterns on Alois' skin, over his leg upwards to his stomach. Malo felt the scars on the blonde's body. "Ah… Is this all for Justine?"

"O-Of course." Alois's breath hitched. "Why else w-would I cut myself?"

Malo cackled again, shifting his weight. He crawled up to meet the older male face to face. "I have to admit… your blood tastes sweet."

"Okay. Okay. I don't want to hear this. You two manwhore's can have your party somewhere else." Basile grunted. He threw a pillow in the way he though Alois bed was.

The musician chuckled. "Not even close."

"You two have gone mad! Fucking mad, I tell you." Basile spoke up again.

The brown haired male snickered and ignored the comments, focussing on Alois' naked body in front of him. Alois was looking at him with lusting blue eyes, panting.

Malo leaned forward and brushed their lips together. Alois' lips were cold. "Hmm…" mused Malo and he grabbed the blonde's chin, opening his lips a little further. The younger one leaned in again, slipping his tongue past the cold lips, exploring the cavern found.

The blonde man had closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of Malo's warm body against his own. Malo sure was warm. Basile had no idea what he was missing out.

Every time their tongues would touch, Alois shivered. Malo was highly pleased with the reactions from the man below him. "Alois…"

Soft moaning escaped Alois' lips. His eyes snapped open and he looked lost. "Justine…"

Malo glared and cackled at the same time, shaking his head. "That's the wrong name!" He felt Alois flinch. "I could bite you as a punishment… but I have a better idea."

His hands lowered once more and brushed against Alois' member, which was slowly getting erect. "I will make you moan _my _name. Scream, if possible. Perhaps our beloved Justine will hear it." Malo's manically laugh filled the cell.

The feeling of being aroused had been long forgotten. And here it was, tingling his senses, building up in his lower stomach. And it wasn't Justine giving him these feelings. It was Malo. The man who was his friend. Who played the violin. Who was also a lover of Justine. The same Malo who had been starved by Justine for days, driving him crazy.

Alois suddenly felt something warm swallow his member. Malo's tongue stroked the base before licking the tip. His hands were massaging the wounded tights, making sure to not unnecessary hurt the blonde.

"Oh my god. You two have gone mad. Completely crazy. I don't even want to know. I am suddenly glad that cunt blinded me."

Alois' moan made Basile shut up and groan in annoyance. Malo couldn't help but escape a laugh, the vibration of his voice making Alois shudder. He started bucking his hips but the brunette wouldn't let him. He pinned him on the bed, still bobbing his head up and down.

"A-ah!" Alois was already so close to bursting. It had been so long… and it felt so good. "M-Malo…" His friends' name escaped of his lips without thinking. "Please, Malo…" He begged.

Malo sucked pleased on Alois' member, drawing circles on the other's tight with his fingers. Without a warning Alois climaxed, his come being swallowed by Malo greedy. "So tasty…" The brunette was sure to not let one drop go to waste and licked his lips.

The blond was totally spent and exhausted. His breath was uneven and his eyes dropped close.

"Hmmhmm.." Malo snickered. "Thank you for the good meal. I'd totally eat here again, mon chéri."


End file.
